someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thing in Matt's Closet
Have you ever seen the show Room Raiders? If you haven't its a simple show, it was on MTV and was pretty a simple dating show, where a guy or girl would go through three guys' or girls' rooms and would pick them to go on a date based on what they had in their room and not on their looks. A man named Steven told us his experience. Read it while you can, MTV is doing everything to cover this up. The camera has been destroyed and with it, any visual evidence. But this story is the only evidence on the disappearance of Anna Johnson and an MTV camera man. My name is Steven, I was 20 when I decided to sign up for the show. Josh later turned up dead I fear I'm next. This is my story of MTV Room Raiders. It was kind of weird, I was eating breakfast when they knocked on my door. They ripped me out into the cold, I was just in boxers and a T Shirt. They threw me in the back of the "Room Raiders" van, they did that to two other guys. One was named Josh, I actually knew him, we went to the same school but never met personally. The other guy was... strange. His name was Matt, he was wearing no shirt but had sweatpants and a trench coat with a pentagram sewn on it. He also smelled...rotten. He was just a generally creepy guy, in the back of the van there was a small Tv and it showed us a video of a girl named Anna. She was pretty, had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had similar likes and interests as I had, I was hoping she would see our common likes through my room. Josh and I got to catching up and eventually got to be comfortable with each other. We asked Matt about himself, he didn't tell us much, he kind of got weird and brought up religion and Satan. Luckily before he could make it anymore awkward, Anna came on the Tv and explained everything. She was going to search our rooms and pick one of for a date based on what our rooms were like. While me and Josh were ogling Anna, Matt just sat there and looked at his feet. He creeped me out, he was the last one put in the van, and didn't say anything to either Josh or I. If he was so shy, why did he sign up for the show? The first house Anna went to was Josh's. Josh got a funny look on his face and we started laughing, but Matt just sat there. I gave him a slap on the shoulder and said. "Atleast it wasn't us, right?!" " Yeah, right," He said awkwardly. She walked around Josh's room and found some funny things, porno mags, a couple of Nicholas Sparks love stories. Josh and I were laughing our asses off and Matt was still awkwardly sitting there. Josh gave him a glance and said. "Come on man loosen up, your room can't be that bad!" "Leave me alone!" Matt yelled. "Jesus Christ man chill out," Josh said. Matt cringed when Josh said that Josh playfully punched him arm, Matt grabbed Josh's arm with a tight grip and said. "I said leave me alone." Matt snapped at Josh. " Why the hell did you sign up for a show where you are suppose to have fun if your going to be a prick?" Josh said. "I'm going to rip your fucking--" I butted in and said "Hey look Anna is at my house!" "Uh Oh dude!" Josh cackled at me. I wasn't nervous, I knew she wouldn't find anything bad in my room. I was wrong. That girl was better than determined. She found my stash of condoms and figured out that I didn't have a password on my computer. She checked my history and let's say I sat there embarrassed, while Josh laughed his ass off. When she left my house, Josh decided to add fuel to the fire and pissed of Matt by saying. " Uh oh, creepy dude, she is going to your house, hopefully she doesn't find your stash of kiddie porn!" Matt clenched his fist, I looked and he had blood caked under his fingers nails, he saw me looking and shoved his hands in his pockets. We all sat there awkwardly for a while until I decided to lighten up the wait while Anna went to Matt's house, and said "At least we get payback on her right guys"?! Josh chuckled and Matt rolled his eyes. When Anna got to Matt's house, my stomach turned. Matt was a weird guy. I hoped she wouldn't find anything weird. Matt's house was weird. It was small. It had blinds over every window. Anna walked inside and I expected her to get a weird look on her face. But when the camera showed Matt's house, it was was pretty nice. Newer furniture and was very clean. Anna even said she liked it. She walked around and Matt had a guitar collection. He had a lot of video games too, he seemed like a pretty cool guy. She went up to his room. It was big. He had a big room. He had a lot of cool movie and video game posters on his wall. Josh even said, "Killer pad man!" but Matt didn't say anything. He was sweating and looked nervous. I asked him "You feeling okay"? Before he could reply, I looked at the small Tv and saw what Matt didn't want anyone to see... Anna opened up Matt's closet. It was a big walk in closet, but inside on the floor was a pentagram. It was painted on, and had drops of blood on it. Hanging from the ceiling was a dead body. Anna screamed fumbled back. Josh and I were shitting our pants. Matt closed his eyes and whispered something, I couldn't hear over Josh yelling. I know this point of the story gets unrealistic and I would not believe it if I hadn't saw it myself. It all made sense now, the questions about religion, Matt's obsession with pentagrams and Satan. Matt used the show to get his victims. Anna and the camera man made the mistake of entering his closet. Once Matt stopped talking under his breath. The body twitched and started spinning. A little bit of blood flew around the room. Anna screamed more, as a black mass came out of the body. A noise I cannot explain flew from the speakers of the TV. Possibly the sounds of hell echoed in the back of the van. I lost my hearing. All I heard was a ringing. I looked at the screen I saw Anna and the camera man lying on the ground. The camera moved and then was picked up. A face I can only explain as the devil himself flashed on the screen. I noticed Matt was gone, I looked at the face on the screen, it was Matt he was praying over the dead bodies of the camera man and Anna. Their bodies combusted out of nowhere and with that all three were gone... It was at that moment Josh and I realized... we were in the back of a van with Satan himself. Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Television Category:Fixed